A Legendary Journey!/Transcript
(Caber McToss is seen walking through a forest with his Charmander, who is his starter Pokémon.) Caber: Wonder what's in here? (A rainbow-colored grenade falls at his feet and explodes, leaving him covered in confetti. A girl runs up.) Sugar: Hi! Sorry, one of my party bombs hit you! I wondered what would happen if it hit a person, now I know! (She goes on and on talking.) Caber: (sputters) Yes, so it seems. Charmander: Charmander-Char. (Both Caber and Charmander wiped the confetti off of themselves.) Sugar: ''(A Bulbasaur runs behind her) Cupcake, there you are! This is my partner, Cupcake! '''Caber: '''I see. ''(pulls out his Pokédex) Pokédex: Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A Grass and Poison type. Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow. Sugar: '''I'm Sugar Gem! Who are you? '''Caber: I'm Caber McToss. And this is my partner, Charmander. Charmander: (greets) ''Charmander. '''Pokédex:' Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. A Fire type. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health. (A swarm of Beedrill comes behind them.) Caber: Beedrill. Pokédex: Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. A Bug and Poison type. Beedrill fly quickly and attack using poison stingers on their fore legs and tail. (Sugar freezes as she hears a male scream and Beedrill cries in her memory. She tries not to cry as she runs off.) Caber: (to Sugar) Where you goin'? (Sugar ignores him. She is in tears as she runs off, finally resting against a tree. Caber turned back and saw the Beedrill swam coming towards them.) Caber: Charmander, use Flamethrower. (Charmander nodded and unleashed a powerful Flamethrower on all the Beedrill. This caused the Beedrill to fly away from them) Caber: Nice work, buddy. Charmander: (smiles) Char. Cupcake: 'Bulba saur! ''(She runs off in the direction of Sugar) '''Caber: Let's follow. Charmander: (nods) Char! (Caber and Charmander followed after Cupcake to where they found Sugar Gem.) Sugar: '''Leave me alone! '''Caber: Relax, it's me! Sugar: '''I'm not reliving the day he died! I've been trying for five years to forget that day! '''Caber: Who died? Sugar: '''....My brother. He died by Beedrill stings. '''Cupcake: ''(She cuddles with Sugar) Bulbasaur bulba! ''(Now Caber and Charmander understood. Sugar Gem had lost her brother and it had been hard for her. Caber touched his hand to her shoulder.) Caber: Well, everything's fine now. Those Beedrill are gone... Thanks to Charmander's Flamethrower. Charmander: Char. (gives a peach sign) (Sugar immediately and quickly throws her arms around Caber's shoulders. Caber was rather taken aback by this action, but accepted it nonetheless. Sugar eventually lets go, and realizing what she has done, blushes furiously.) Caber: You okay now? Sugar: ''(She nods) Sweet as sprinkles! '''Caber:' Okay, then. (stands up) (Sugar follows Caber as he walks off. He happened to take notice.) Caber: Any reason why you're following me? Sugar: 'I wanna come because I love y- ''(She stops herself) ''Yamask! I love Yamask. Heh heh... ''(Caber gave her a funny look before he shrugged.) '''Caber: If you wanna come, that's fine. (starts off again with Charmander before turning back again) But you'll have to keep up. 'Sugar: '''I can do that! ''(She runs up next to him) (Caber shrugged and continued.) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 1 Transcripts